The Reason Why I Love You
by Violet D'vogel
Summary: Kali ini, Sakura tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Dia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sasuke rasakan terhadapnya. Benarkah Sasuke menyukainya? SasuSaku fanfiction. Short Fic, Drabble gaje. AU, Gajeness. RnR Please?


Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya begitu bel pulang selesai berkumandang. Hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke –kekasihnya –yang notabene nya ketua OSIS tidak bisa menemaninya pergi membeli kue ulang tahun Kaa-san tersayang karena rapat bodoh yang tiba-tiba diajukan Pembina OSIS pada pemuda raven itu. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, Sasuke hanya mengucapkan tiga kata ketika menolak menemaninya hari ini. Bayangkan, tiga-kata. Dan jangan lupakan dua huruf trademark Uchiha yang artinya tidak jelas itu.

"Hn, aku tidak bisa."

Oh, betapa Sakura ingin sekali memukul kepala ayam kekasihnya itu.

* * *

><p>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<p>

The Reason Why I Love You © Takeuchi Mihara

Warning : Drabble gaje yang sangat pendek, OOC, AU

* * *

><p>Tak tahan lagi, gadis berambut pink lembut ini bergegas menyusul Sasuke yang telah dipastikan berada di ruang OSIS, mengingat Ia sudah melesat pergi ketika dering bel pulang pertama berbunyi. Jarak kelas X-A –kelas mereka –tidak begitu jauh dengan ruang OSIS, hanya berjarak lima kelas saja.<p>

Ia tak tahan lagi. Sakura sebenarnya masih bisa bersabar ketika Sasuke selalu menolaknya untuk pergi menemaninya belanja karena kesibukan kekasihnya itu. Sakura juga sudah bersabar dengan sifat kelewat dingin Sasuke yang selama ini selalu melekat padanya. Tapi yang tidak ia mengerti… Apa Sasuke menyukainya? Apa Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya dan menerima saja tembakannya tiga bulan yang lalu?

Lalu… kenapa sifatnya seperti ini pada Sakura?

Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura mendorong pintu ruang OSIS dan masuk begitu saja ke ruangan itu. Didapatinya sang kekasih tengah sibuk dengan laptop hitam dihadapannya, lengkap dengan sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam di wajahnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Sendirian.

Jadi ini yang namanya rapat? Huh? HUH?

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura sejenak, lalu mengalihkan tatapan mata onyx nya kembali kepada laptopnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Betapa Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana efek ucapan datar –menjurus dingin –yang dia lontarkan.

Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke yang terhalang kacamata minus itu, "Apa –kau menyukaiku?" Sakura berkata dengan tatapan sendu. Dia membutuhkan ini sekarang. Tangannya mengepal erat, meredam emosi yang kini tengah bergejolak.

Sejenak Sasuke menegang, mata onyx nya kini menatap mata emerald Sakura, intens. Namun wajah stoic masih dipakainya.

"Hn?"

Tidak bisa menahan lebih lama, Sakura berteriak kencang, "Kenapa sikapmu begini, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau selalu dingin padaku? Dan bukankah kau bilang tidak bisa mengantarku karena kau ada rapat? Lalu mana anggota yang lain, hah?" lepas sudah. Kini air mata mengalir pelan, membasahi pipinya yang kini memerah karena marah.

"Hn," Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "aku hanya akan rapat dengan Pembina OSIS di sini." Dia berjalan pelan menuju tempat Sakura, lalu berhenti di hadapan kekasihnya yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya, "dan kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Sakura menunduk, "Aku… hanya ingin tahu alasan mengapa kau menerimaku waktu itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah kau menyukaiku atau tidak."

Dan Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke kini tengah menyeringai, "Hn. Aku tidak menyukaimu,"

Kaget? Ya. Sakura membelalakkan mata emerald nya, menatap mata onyx di hadapannya dengan ekspresi terluka. Jadi, begitu ya…?

"Begitu?" dia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai yang entah kenapa kini lebih menarik daripada objek di hadapannya, "kalau begitu, terima kasih untuk selama ini…"

Sasuke makin menyeringai. Perlahan, diangkatnya wajah Sakura menghadapnya, lalu berbisik tepat di telinga kekasihnya itu, "Aku memang tidak menyukaimu. Tapi, aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lembut.

Otomatis, wajah Sakura memerah, "Ka-kalau kau mencintaiku, tapi kena –mmph…" satu kecupan mendarat di bibir berpoles lipgloss milknya, sukses menghentikan ucapannya pada sang kekasih.

Dan kali ini Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Tidak ada alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu karena yang kurasakan hanya hal itu."

Dan baru kali ini Sakura mendengar kalimat panjang terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Owari~<p>

* * *

><p>Drabble yang ditulis hanya dengan setengah jam. -_-)a<p>

Special fict for my Friends; Himitsu Mezu, Hyuuga Reka, Ravindra, dan Si Uke yang hari ini nggak bisa sms-an~

Map kalau ada typo. _._)mm #pundung

Dan karena idenya pasaran… Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada fic yang sama. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk plagiat. Ini murni ide saya sendiri. _._)

And, Review and Concrict, Please? OwO

* * *

><p><strong>With Love,<strong>

**Takeuchi Mihara.**


End file.
